Headache
by Eliza-angel
Summary: Where is Abby? ...She muttered something about an unbearable headache... R&R! Romance/Humor/hurt and comfort


_Disclaimer: since I still don't dominate the world.... nothing is mine....and all that jazz ^^  
_

_A gigantic thank you to ncislove, for beta-ing :)_

_Rated..hmm..I'd say **T++** for some innuendo ^^ not much though..._

_Dedicated to my faithful reviewer and reader, I hope you like it !_

_A/N: I know I said the next one will be a bit longer... well this isn't the one I talked about ^^_

_I promise the next one is a multi chapter story ^^ the first 11 chapters are done, so shouldn't be too long till I post it... _

_Now I shut up.._

_R&R! Enjoy!_

---

Headache

Gibbs marched grumpy looking back into the bullpen.

He had been in a three hour meeting with the director, after that he had made a run to his coffee dealer to get himself a coffee and for his favourite a caf!pow.

His coffee was already downed. It had merely survived a couple of meters back to his car.

_I should have got _myself_ another one…_

--

He held the caffeine drink still in his hand after emerging out of the rear-elevator.

He normally would have left the drink of Abby's choice with the woman herself in her lab, but the problem was she wasn't there.

Gibbs rounded the corner of his office section, he passed McGee's desk and came to a stop at Tony's.

Gibbs was staring down at the agent who was busy with paper work; for a change without the order to do so.

-

"Where is Abby?"

Tony shifted slightly from one side to the other.

"She went home an hour ago."

Gibbs kept staring down at his field agent.

After sensing he wouldn't say more on his own account he finally barked "Why".

"She muttered something about an unbearable headache and since there wasn't much for her to do she left a note at your desk and went home."

Ziva and McGee witnessed the conversation without interfering and both continued to work when Gibbs crossed the distance to his desk and read the note she had left for him.

~Don't worry; call me when something has come up. ~

-

He placed the cup on McGee's desk while he past it and stopped shortly in front of Tony's again.

"You're in charge; I'll go and check on Abby. If something comes up call me, if not call it a day at 1600."

"Yes Boss."

They all shared a quick glance before they watched their boss enter the front elevator.

With a small shoulder shrug they continued with their work.

--

20 minutes later Leroy Jethro Gibbs used the key he had to Abby's apartment to let himself in. He quietly closed the door behind himself and looked around.

From where he stood he could see Abby lying under a familiar black cotton blanket.

The one he had given her for her birthday.

-

Jethro had looked for something special for quite some time when he had found this particular blanket, with the little white skulls on it in a shopping window.

Five minutes later he had left the shop with a huge smile on his face, carrying the blanket to his car.

-

Though now he wasn't smiling, he was worried.

He looked at the fragile figure on the couch. She was curled to a ball; her eyes closed her hair down.

-

"Hey Gibbs, wondered when you would arrive." Her voice was barely audible.

His mind wandered back to the last time she fought with a migraine, man it was horrible ride.

He quickly crossed the distance to the sofa and sat down on the space in front of her belly, she had created by stretching her legs.

She held out her hand and waited till he closed his around hers.

-

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered.

She sighed and opened her eyes a split, just enough to see his shape.

"Because, you can't do anything about it, so why should I worry you."

"Abs" he shook his head, and began to stroke her hair with his free hand.

"I like to take care of you when you are not ok and I'm always worried about you."

-

She had those migraines seldom but when they came they were murder. In the past Abby had already past out three times during such a period, luckily each time Gibbs had been around.

Since then he hadn't left her side if he could avoid it.

If he had to leave, he made sure someone he trusted was around her and that was usually Ducky.

-

A weak smile appeared on her pale face.

"Well if that is the case, would you give me the honour to be allowed to snuggle with you, Gunny?"

He cracked a slight smile and lifted her up to carry her over to her bedroom, the one with the actual bed.

-

Abby needed body contact all the time, though 10 times more when she was not feeling well.

At the beginning of their friendship he was slightly taken aback, but over the first couple of months he came to enjoy the comfort a got himself out of the small hugs they shared.

In the rare times she needed someone close, he offered her a shoulder to lean on, so to speak. The shoulder was usually his chest. He knew that her head would end up there even though they weren't resting yet. It always found its way.

He sighed and entered the room.

-

Just as gently he had lifted her up he lowered her onto her usual side of the bed.

After that he removed his shoes and jacket and lowered himself onto the bed next to her.

Seconds later she had trapped herself half on top of his body.

With a soft smile he closed his arms around her holding her tight against his body.

-

From time to time he felt her grip tighten around his torso and heard suppressed moans.

Eventually she fell asleep and quiet some time later so did he.

* * *

Hours later Gibbs was in her bathroom, holding his hands under icy cold water.

He formed a bowl with his hands and splashed some water into his face.

-

This wasn't good.

He had a major problem and it seemed he wasn't able to will it away.

-

A while ago he had sworn that he wouldn't let get his feelings in the way of their unique friendship.

He was too scared that it would destroy the only close constant 'relationship' that had held more then a few months. Sure he had Ducky and a few other friends but that was something very different.

They were tighter than blood. Her words, he could only agree. They were.

They all together were a strange little family, but like in every other family you love them all but you are closer to a few than to the rest.

-

His mind was clear about the fact that he didn't want to act on his feelings, though his body had a different opinion, obviously.

-

He had woken up by the feel of warm breath on his skin; though not any kind of skin, her breath tickled the skin from his belly button downwards to his waistband.

At some point Abby must have pulled his tee out of his pants without him acknowledging it.

When he had woken up from a very intense dream, her cheek had been pressed against the skin on the one side and her hand had rested on the other side of his naval.

The slight movements of her hand had been bad enough but her breath had been worse. Every time she had let the warm air leave her mouth and hit his skin, his muscles had tightened and a new wave of desire had rushed south.

-

_Man__, think about something else!_

He watched his reflection in the mirror.

_A bullet wound…_

No, not helping

_A stake out with Tony…_

No, not helping either

_A new harassment lecture at work …_

No…

-

Soft sobs became audible through the not complete closed door. Immediately his problem was gone.

Gibbs rushed back into her bedroom.

Abs eyes were still closed but her cheeks were wet from her tears.

After one last step he sat on the edge of the bed.

-

"Abs" his voice was nothing but a whisper, scared his normal volume would cause her more pain.

She didn't open her eyes but held her hand up till he took it.

"Do you want me to call Duck?"

"No" her voice was loud compared to his though not yet her normal level.

"Do you want a painkiller?"

"No" Damn he felt helpless.

-

With a sight he lowered his body again next to hers and pulled her into a soft embrace.

Gibbs let his hand wander over her back.

"Sleep, it will get better."

She shook her head.

"I'm not tired and it is already better."

-

He continued with the movements of his hand.

"Then tell me, why those tears upon your beautiful face."

"It's nothing" Abby still hadn't opened her eyes.

She felt the tension in his body.

"It's just, um, I realized something while I was asleep."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No, there is nothing to talk about."

She said while breathing in his unique smell.

"Ok, but just so you know nothing will leave this room if you change your mind."

Finally Abby opened her eyes and lifted her head to be able to look into his eyes.

-

A mistake.

New tears ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong Abs?"

She was torn apart by either crying in his arms, letting him comfort her, or running away as far as possible.

"Don't" she said whimpering "please don't ask again." _I can't lie to you._

_-  
_

Looking in her moist eyes let his brain function switch off. He wanted so desperately to make her feel better and before he could stop himself he placed his lips upon hers.

Suddenly he realized what he did and backed off.

"I'm sorry Abs, I shouldn't ha.."

He couldn't finish the sentence since her lips on his made that kind of difficult.

-

With every second the kiss became more passionate, though eventually they had to break apart through the lack of oxygen.

With a lopsided grin on his face he looked into her eyes and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs while the palms and his other fingers were resting at each side of her neck.

"So, are you going to tell my now why you were crying?" She smiled at him. "It doesn't matter anymore."

He pecked her lips and pulled her close again.

-

Her head found its way to his chest.

"How is your head?" "Bearable." She said with a soft sigh.

Gibbs' hand moved over her back. A few quiet minutes past by, till he felt movement.

Again his shirt moved upwards, pushed by tender fingers.

"So it was no accident to find you under my shirt."

"No" she said softly.

"Wait."

He sat up after he pushed her softly to the mattress next to him.

-

With a smooth movement he got rid of his shirt.

"While you on it, could you get rid of your pants as well?" She said with a smirk.

"I see you are indeed feeling better."

She smirked at him and waited till he was lying again next to her, with his pants on.

-

"Thanks" she whispered softly as soon as her cheek met the skin on his torso.

Gibbs answer was letting ran his fingers through her inky hair.

"Abs, why?"

"I'll like feeling your skin against mine." A smirk found its way to his features.

"Ok, but why my stomach?"

She blew out some air southwards. A gasp left his lips while his muscles tensed immediately.

"For that reason." Abby told him smugly while a repeated her torturing.

-

Jethro's problem re-appeared in an instant.

_Oh boy_

"Abs that is a bad idea!"

"Why?"

_That was a good question… too soon, hmm not really…_

"Your head?" It was more a question that anything else.

-

"That is a lousy excuse." Abby told him but moved upwards nonetheless and rested her head on the level of his heart.

"You know normally I would tell you some reasons why 'this' was not a bad idea at all and in fact good for headaches but since I feel a new wave coming you are of the hook."

"Not for long" he said softly while pulling her closer. "Sleep, I won't go anywhere."

"Never again?"

"Not unless you want me to."

"Not a chance I'll keep you if you want or not." The grip around his torso tightened again. "Ouch"

-

It took awhile but finally she fell asleep again; hopefully sleeping off the migraine.

Gibbs followed a little while later into the land of dreams with one thought on his mind.

How to not screw this up, no matter what it costs he would do it.

Fin ...

--

_What is the verdict? You guys liked? _


End file.
